Mi pequeño gran amor
by sue-zoe
Summary: Rohan se entera del noviazgo de Koichi con Yukako, la noticia le nubla los sentidos y le parte el corazón. Decide entonces, que recuperará a "su Koichi" sea como sea, inclusive utilizando al pesado de Josuke para darle celos. Sólo que el chico de peculiar peinado, no contará con que su corazón sea capturado nada más ni nada menos que por su querido sobrino Jotaro.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"strongCapitulo 1. No puede ser (Rohan)/strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Esto no puede estar pasando – Aquellas fueron las palabras mencionadas por Rohan ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos verdes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Cuando vio a Koichi tomado de la mano de Yukako, algo se quebró dentro de Kishibe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Nunca había reparado en la existencia de la chica pelinegra porque en el pasado, el peliplatino parecía estarle huyendo todo el tiempo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Pero, por lo visto, las cosas ahora eran diferentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Lo que restó del día, el mangaka decidió seguirles en lo que sospechaba, era una cita romántica y cuando, en efecto, sus labios se juntaron tímidamente como proyección de un drama rosa de la televisión, al peliverde no le quedaron más dudas sobre su relación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Sin embargo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- No lo entiendo. Se supone que somos amigos, entonces ¿Por qué no me contó que estaba saliendo con esa chica? - Se devanaba los sesos pensando. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"En vez de interferir, en búsqueda de una explicación convincente a su herido "orgullo de amigo", decidió alejarse e irse al karaoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Odiaba esos lugares a los que solía acudir la gente corriente, pero tenía ganas de cantar canciones deprimentes y sentimentales, sin sentir que profanaba su templo, de hacerlo en casa con su costoso y moderno reproductor de sonido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"En el camino, unas jovencitas se le acercaron, interesadas en atraer a un nuevo integrante a su grupo musical y, con la mira puesta en él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Pasó de ellas. Pero lo que evitó que entrara al local a destrozar su garganta cantando canciones propias del Japón antiguo, fue la repentina aparición de Josuke y Okuyasu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Oye Josuke, busquemos a un par de muchachas bonitas – Sonrió ampliamente el muchacho de la cara marcada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- No lo sé. No tengo mucho dinero y ellas siempre empiezan a pedir que las inviten a todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¡Anda! No seas así – Le jaló del brazo varias veces – Si entramos los dos solos a una cabina, podría verse muy raro. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pestañeó, sin entenderle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Ji ji ji – El adolescente se cubrió un poco la boca con la mano - A qué parecerá que somos un par de tortolitos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¡Uy! – Josuke tuvo un respingo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"De todos los hombres que conocía, Okuyasu era su última opción para flirtear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"No es que fuera un mal chico; le caía bien y le parecía agradable y divertido… pero de ahí a besuquearse y enrollarse con él, había una brecha muuuuuuuuuuuy extensa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¿O me dirás Josuke que esa ha sido tu intención desde un principio? – De pronto, Nijimura arrugó los labios y se acercó hasta el otro, tratando de besarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¡¿De qué hablas, si fue tu idea la de venir al karaoke?! – Con sus manos en la frente del chico, lo mantenía a distancia - ¡Para Okuyasu!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Vamos Josuke, sólo será un besito – Con los ojos cerrados y el morro preparado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¡Eres realmente pesado! – Ponía todo su empeño en custodiarse de su intenso amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- "Pero que conveniente" – Pensó con sarcasmo. El tedio de Rohan no podía ser mayor ante tan cómica escena. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Tenía que alejarse de ahí antes de que... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¡Pero mira Josuke! – Exclamó de pronto el joven con su estridente voz - ¿Ese no es acaso Kishibe Rohan?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¿Dónde?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Podríamos invitarle a que venga con nosotros. Así la cosa no se vería tan de maricones… bueno… Aunque, Rohan no es una chica… - Pensó – Ummm… Creo que si se nos uniera, aún se vería raro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Pero ¿En dónde está? – Buscaba por todos lados, pero no le veía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- ¿Cómo no lo vas a ver? – Arrugó el entrecejo - ¿Acaso te está fallando la vista?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Lo que no supo Okuyasu, fue que en el último instante – y de manera casi imperceptible –, el mayor había usado a Heaven's Door y escrito la frase "No puedo ver a Kishibe Rohan", en Josuke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Suspiró aliviado; el resto, se lo dejaba a la poca mente del muchacho con el rostro marcado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Los días que precedieron a su desengaño amoroso, Rohan se la pasó encerrado en su casa, pero a diferencia de los otros días, su deseo de dibujar brillaba por su ausencia; simplemente, se había esfumado por completo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Su editor se sorprendió luego de que al llegar la fecha de entrega, el mangaka no hubiese dibujado ni una sola viñeta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- He perdido por completo la inspiración – Suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Él no solía ser de la clase de persona que se deprimía, pues, pensaba que no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbarlo – en su egocentrismo nato -; hasta que hubo conocido a Hirose Koichi…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Tomó la botella de licor que había comprado y en vez de volverse a llenar el vaso, bebió directamente de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"- Ko… i… chi…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"No había duda alguna. Aquel pequeño hombre, había dejado impresa una huella indeleble en su corazón…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Continuará…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p 


End file.
